


I Take the Leap

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Free Speech, Gen, Poetry, Questions, School, Slice of Life, Speaking Your Mind, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Going through all my past experiences or trauma, talking it out with friends and family might make you rethink things that happened and so I started writing these short sparks of emotions down from my childhoodthis time it's being pestered at school by one guy who had no idea how you learn at school.
Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561057





	I Take the Leap

You say I ask too much, talk to much.  
But yet you sit still  
You do what's asked of you, told of you.  
You hide in your mancave, stoic and angry.  
You let yourself be told what they think you need.  
You think you understand the world.  
Yet look at the world beneath your feet.  
What do you see?  
You think the world needs silence.  
But the world gave speech.  
I ask, I get the answers I seek  
no matter how many times I need to speak.  
I don't need your judgement.  
As you stand there passive and alone.  
I let you stand there, as I take the leap.


End file.
